Elaina's Story
by MistOfHeaven
Summary: sorry im not going to finish this story. it was fun while it lasted
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters just my own!

AN: OK so I have to make some changes because I am supposedly terrible at math. Lol. I changed the day of the funeral, the reason for the fave flower, and I changed the scene when Severus comes home in chapter 2. a reviewer pointed it out so thanks so much to that person. I deleted the story so I don't remember the name. It was alexlee4 something. Anyway thank you. That is precisely why I need reviews. I accept anonymous reviews so even if you hate it leave me a review so I can maybe fix it. Let me know if you live it now.

Elaina's Story

It was a dark and gloomy July day for Elaina Snape because she was at her mothers funeral. She stood there, tall and brave without shedding a single tear. She would have to leave her beautiful French flat now to go live with her father whom she barely knows in England. She is only 16 and would not come of age until May, so she has no choice. He is the only family she has left. Her grandparents died about 6 years ago and it has just been her and her mother ever since. She loved her mother more then anything in the whole world. She was so young, only in her late 30's. But her body was no match for dragon pox. So common yet just as deadly if not treated right a way. And her mother was ignorant to the symptoms. Now she is gone and has left her daughter alone with a man she doesn't even know. In many ways she wanted to be angry at her mother, but now was not the time.

Elaina Josephine Snape stood 5'5" and had long black curls that reached just above her waist. She had pale skin and a tiny frame. What astonished people most were her eyes which were a deep violet with specks of onyx. She was very smart and was top of her class at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She knew everything about anything and the professors loved her. She loved to read and was constantly in the library. Of course she wasn't all books and no fun. Elaina Snape very popular with her fellow students. She was very stylish and only wore the best wizard designers like Louis Vitton, Armani, and Dulce&Gabana. Even though they were Wizards, muggles knew who they were, they just didn't know they were wizards.

Her mother left her everything including money, estates, and businesses. When her mother was on her death bed with only minutes left she called her daughter to her side and gave her a large jar with silvery fluid. Her mother had given her the pensive and her diary because she wanted her to know everything. Why she left her father, why they lived in France and what happened before she was born. Her mother made her promise not to look at them until after she was gone and to do so only by herself. She then remembers what her mother said to her.

"Elaina, what you will see will not be pleasant, but I want you to know the truth. I did what I did to protect you because I love you so much. Always remember that. Promise me you wont grieve too long chérie."

"I promise mother. I love you so much and I can't bear to be without you. Please don't leave me.." she was sobbing into her mothers blanket.

"Mon ami, you know if I had known I was sick I would have gotten better faster. I am so sorry to leave. But I will always be with you. Remember I will be watching over you so you better not get into any trouble." that made Elaina laugh. "Anytime you need me just close your eyes and think of me. I will be here inside your heart" and she touches Elaina's chest where her heart is supposed to be. "Never doubt that I loved you. Never think for one second that I regret having you for a daughter because you were my life. There is nothing I would rather have then you." she closes her eyes and Elaina panics.

"mother no! Not yet please no!"

"shh chérie, its alright. I'm still here, but I cant hold on any longer. I love you Elaina always... and... for.... ever..." and with that last word she breathed her last breath. Elaina sobbed into her mothers arms until the healer came and pulled her away and held her. Elaina didn't know the healer but she just needed someone to hold her.

What was she going to so without her mother? She and her mother were very close. And now she had to go live with a father she never even met and he didn't even know she existed. Now he does and he wants her to come stay with him. All she knows of this man is his name is Severus Snape and he and her mother were in love when they were very young. Thats it. She doesn't know how they broke up or why he never knew her. Her mother told her it was all in the pensive. She also told her it was unpleasant.

Elaina stood as they lowered her mothers coffin into the ground and she threw a last lily in. it was her mothers favorite flower. When she asked her mother one time why the lily was her favorite she responded, "my best friends name was Lily" and that was it. She never explained and the subject was forgotten. Maybe the pensive had the answers.

She had gotten an owl earlier in the day from her father explaining when she would be coming

_Dear Elaina, _

_I am sorry for your loss. I just received an owl from your mothers lawyer not 20 minutes ago. I am sorry I could not accompany you to her funeral. I need time to think. After all I just found out that I have a daughter. But we can discuss that when you arrive. I am sending my friend Lucius Malfoy to come get you. He will be at your flat via floo tomorrow at noon. Please be ready and I am very sorry again that I cannot come get you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Her things were already packed and she was ready. She had one last night in the home she grew up in and that was it. She would not be able to come back until she was 21 when all of the possessions her mother left her become hers. She walked to her room and laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

AN: well I hope yall like chapter one. This is for my sister because she loves to read harry potter as much as me. I love her to death and I hope she likes it too. I LOVE REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS LIKE I NEED WATER SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I had to make a few adjustments. hope you like

disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. Just my own.

Chapter 2 Realization

Albus Dumbledore was sure that Severus Snape was going to wear a hole in the floor with all the pacing he was doing.

_Shes alive. But now shes dead. I have a teenage daughter. Bloody hell Izzy why didn't you tell me! _

Severus was freaking out. He thought that Isabella Nicolette Lafavre was dead. And he was under the impression that Voldemort killed her. The memories still bring chills up his spine.

**Memory**

Severus Snape was head over heels in love with Izzy Lafavre. She was in the same year but they were separated into different houses. He was in Slytherin. She was in Griffindore. But it wasn't until their 7th year that they fell in love. That was when they both became head boy and head girl.

Izzy had long blond curls that hung below her waist and she had a lean frame and rosy cheeks. And Severus could get lost in her emerald green eyes if she let him.

They normally didn't like each other. They fought about who knew more on certain topics and were always competing for top marks. They were a lot alike and would have liked each other if they didn't hate each other so much. They each had their own group of friends. Izzy was always hanging around Lily Evans_**. **_And where Lily went James Potter went. And James was always with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. And Severus was always with Lucius Malfoy and Ridex Zabini. And where Lucius went Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Aaron Nott followed. These 12 students eventually tolerated one another. Izzy was always inviting her posse and Severus was always doing the same. They even became secret friends because they still had to keep up appearances in public.

Now it came a time when Voldemort was recruiting. The Slytherins all thought it was a cool thing, going and fighting for the "greater good." little did they know that there was nothing great about it but when they were in they couldn't get out. Their lives were changed forever. Severus was very involved with Izzy. He loved her and one day asked her to marry him which she happily accepted. Her parents didn't approve but he did come from a good family and he did have money. They did not like that he was involved with Voldemort one bit.

Voldemort did not know about Severus's marriage to Izzy and Severus wanted to keep it that way. Izzy's mother was a muggle born witch and her father was a pure-blood. If Voldemort had found about their union he would be very angry. And that is just what happened. Peter Pettigrew who was a traitor, had to the Dark Lord that Severus was marrying a Griffindore and a half-blood at that. About a month after the wedding he showed up at Snape Manor and was outraged to find that Pettigrew was telling the truth.

Snape was late getting home from Hogwarts where he had just recently been accepted for the position on the potions professor. Severus was in a hurry to get home because Izzy said she wanted to tell him something important. Severus came home to a quiet but eerie house to find everything in disarray. Lamps were blown up, sofas had fluffing all over, chairs were over turned. And Izzy was nowhere to be found. He called the aurors but they had not heard of Izzy. He even called her parents but they didn't answer and when he flooed the house was empty as if someone had moved out and hadn't lived there for months. Severus was beside himself with worry. He didn't know what to do. He assumed Voldemort killed her. He apparated to Hogwarts and went straight to Dumbledore office.

"Severus! What a lovely surprise. I thought you went home. Anything I can do for you" said Albus.

"Izzy is gone. I think Voldemort is behind it. Ive looked everywhere."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I know how much you loved her. Is there anything I can do for you. Just say the word."

Severus could stand no more. He felt to his knees and sobbed. He had lost everything dear to him. What more did he have to live for?

Albus who read his mind said, "there is much for you to live for. I need you to stay here and be the potions master. I still need you for a spy. Izzy wouldn't have wanted you to end your life. You are still needed in this world. Now is not the time to forfeit your life."

"I'm sorry Dumbledore. You are right. I will stay. I must go back home now. Good bye."

and with that he left. He went back home and stayed to become the potions master. Severus Snape had something to live for and he would not give up. But not a day went by that he didn't think about Isabella Nicolette Lafavre. He would always love her.

Present

"Severus sit down. Now think. You have a daughter. Now is your chance to become the father you always dreamed of becoming. This is your chance! But you will need some pointers," said Albus.

"what? Why do I need pointers on fatherhood?"

"because I know you Severus. You are hard on your students and you have no compassion for them. You have a teenage daughter. Do you want her to eventually come to like you? Maybe even love you?"

"yes, and I am not harsh."

"yes you are. Now pointer number one: drop the stiffness. No girl wants a stiff for a father. You need to be open with her. She is grieving now. You need to comfort her and maybe even an occasional hug." with that Severus had a little twinkle in his eye. The thought of Snape hugging another was next to impossible. "also you might need to redecorate your living quarters. You will need an extra room. And she is a girl so she has certain needs. And maybe try to get to know her likes and dislikes as well. Now I will leave you to your thoughts. I am needed in the Great Hall. Lemon drop?"

"no thanks" and with that, Severus went back to his quarters and thought about the events of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, just my own.

Chapter 3 The Pensive

It was about 3:00 am when Elaina woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. The events of the previous day came flooding back to her and she remembered: _My mother is dead._

As she went to turn on the lamp she noticed the pensive. This bowl had all her answers. Who was her father? Why did her mother leave? Did her mother love her father and vice versa? Well now she was going to get those answers.

As she leaned into the bowl she felt something tug on her inner core and she was jerked forward till she landed in the Hogwarts Head's common rooms. To her left she saw a girl about her age that looked just like her except she had blond hair.

"Mother!" but of course Izzy is not aware of her. She is, however, aware of a magical radio blaring on the other side of the room and a boy with short black hair singing and playing air guitar.

"Severus!!! Do you mind? I'm trying to study!!!" Izzy was very annoyed. How did he manage to get top marks if he was always goofing off?

" sorry, can't hear you" came a very cheeky reply.

"if you don't turn it down I will blow it up!"

"if you do I'll tear up your awful muggle books!"

"you wouldn't dare!" she was directly in front of him now with her hands on her him wearing an expression that could probably fry bacon with one look. But Severus wasn't phased. "and besides, Jane Austen isn't awful! She is a classic writer who happens to write wonderful and exciting novels!"

"yea right! Who would want to marry a woman who has loads of annoying sisters and a pain-in-the-arse mother? Not me thats for sure!"

" that's because you aren't a true romantic!"

Severus was appalled. "I'm romantic! Why just last week I bought Molly Prewett flowers for her birthday!"

"you knew perfectly well she was allergic to wild geraniums! She was in the hospital the whole day with hives! You are lucky Professor McGonagall stopped Arthur Weasley from beating you with his bare hands!"

"The point is that I gave her something."

"Ugh! You are the most annoying and rude and self-centered boy I have ever met!" and with that she stomped to her room and slammed the door.

The memory then faded out and into a bedroom. On the bed Izzy had her arms around her knees and she as crying. There was a gentle knock and Severus came in and sat beside her without saying anything. Then very cautiously he put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright. You don't need a jerk like Michael Spinnet anyway. And Camille Parkinson is a slut. She sleeps with almost anyone. Look at me." he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "you are a beautiful and smart and wonderful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you for a girlfriend."

"why are you being so nice to me. You hate me."

"i don't hate you. In fact what I feel about you is far from hatred. But you have been hurt. And I hate to see a beautiful girl crying." that made her smile. "see? You don't need him. There are a lot of other guys who would kill for a chance with you. I know one guy who has liked you for a long time know."

"really? Who?"

"me."

Izzy was speechless. "I've liked you for some time too Severus. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you cause I thought you hated me."

Severus gathered her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Izzy I don't hate you. Not anymore. I haven't for a long time." then he stared into her eyes, "maybe we can start over. Way over. I want to be your friend, Izzy. I want to be more then friends. And I can treat you the way you deserve. Way better then any old Michael Spinnet. Please?"

"ugh don't say his name! And yes, I think we are old enough that we should get past the arguing and fighting. I want to be with you Severus. I really do!"

And he kissed her. Slow, and sweet, then Elaina felt a tug and she was back in her own bed room. She wasn't done with all of the memories but it could wait for later. It was almost noon. So that must have been her father. It looked like they were deeply in love.

She had all her stuff ready she was just waiting now. Lucius Malfoy. He was her fathers friend. Just then there was a pop and Binky, the family house-elf, appeared.

"There is a Monsieur Malfoy to see you, Mademoiselle Snape."

"Merci, Binky. Would you please take my trunk down to the parlor?"

"Oui Mademoiselle." and with another pop he and her belongings were gone and she made her way down stairs.

In the parlor she say a man with long silvery blond hair standing in front of the fire place with his back to her. He was looking at a picture of her and her mother.

"Bonjour Monsieur."

startled he turned and looked at her. He thought he was starring right at Isabella Lafavre. But Izzy had blond hair. This girl had raven black hair. And Severus's mouth. She was definitely Severus's daughter. "My goodness you are the spitting image of Izzy. Of course she had blond hair. Hello, I am Lucius Malfoy. I am a friend of your fathers."

"Enchanté" and she curtsied. "My name is Elaina Snape. Welcome to my home. I am ready to leave when you are, Monsieur."

"right. Well then, we will be traveling by by floo to my house and your father will meet you there. Are you familiar with traveling by floo?"

"Oui, Monsieur. That is how I visit friends during the summer."

"OK then. Just yell Malfoy Manor loud and clear and I'll come in after you."

Elaina stepped into the fireplace to a future without her mother. To a future with a man she doesn't even know. She just hoped she could handle it.

AN: well here is chapter 3!!! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought about it! Your reviews make me a better writer so if you want to give me suggestions, then review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Decisions and Deja vu

Snape was thinking hard and couldn't decide. Dumbledore had given him two names of the best French decorators he knew. He had heard of the first, Maurice Du Bois, but not the other, Pierre DuPont. Maurice Du Bois was an older man in his late 50's and he was expensive. But Snape wasn't worried about money. He had plenty of inherited and earned. Pierre DuPont was young and fairly new and wasn't very expensive.

How in the hell was he supposed to know what 16 year old girls liked? He hated 16 year olds. Catching them doing something they aren't supposed to be doing and punishing them was fun. Especially when it can to the Golden Brats. Well maybe he should go with the younger one since he was close to Elaina's age and might know what girls like better. Now should he surprise her and have a room already ready? Or should he wait and let her chose what she wanted? If only he knew what she was like then he could surprise her. Well better wait and let her choose. He didn't want to fix a room and have her hate it.

He went to his desk to write to Monsieur DuPont.

Dear Monsieur DuPont,

My name is Severus Snape. I am a teacher at Hogwarts and got your name from Albus Dumbledore. You see, I have just recently discovered that I have a 16 year old daughter. Her mother has passed away and she will be coming to live with me. I need to make my living quarters more girl and teen friendly. I would like to hire you for the job. If it is possible, could you floo to Hogwarts tomorrow at 12:00 noon? Please send an immediate response with my owl, Eloise.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

PS: Eloise is very finicky, she will want a cracker before taking off.

After Snape sent Eloise off, he went to his wardrobe to figure out what to wear. He didn't have many choices, he realized, all his robes were black and looked identical. And just as he was finishing buttoning his robe, Eloise Flew in the window and he took the letter from her leg.

Dear Monsieur Snape,

It would be an honor to decorate for you!!! I'm so excited!!! I will be there 12 sharp. And by the way, Eloise is precious!

Sincerely,

Pierre DuPont

well that settles it then. Now he had to get going if he didn't want to be late getting to the Malfoy's on time. He hated being late and prided himself on punctuality. Well here goes nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Elaina stepped out of the fire place she took in her surroundings. Above her, hanging from the ceiling was a crystal chandelier. The walls were lined with portraits of people, most of them with platinum blond hair like Lucius. The furniture was Victorian style and the cushions were an emerald green and the wood looked to be mahogany. Behind her the fireplace was made of white marble. It was a beautiful room. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of the house looked like.

Just as Lucius stepped out of the fireplace he said, "well now, your father wont be here for another hour. Would you like some tea?"

be fore she could say yes, a house elf popped out of thin air with a tray of tea and cookies and started placing them on the coffee table.

"thank you Dory. Would you please find Narcissa and tell her that our guest has arrived. I'm sure she would want to greet her."

"yes master Malfoy." and with another pop she was gone.

Lucius motioned for her to sit and said, "how do you like your tea?

"2 lumps of sugar and some cream, s'il vous plait, Monsieur Malfoy."

"please call me Lucius. Or Uncle Lucius if you prefer. Your father and I are like brothers."

"Very well, Uncle Lucius." and she took a sip of her tea. Mm mm that tasted wonderful. Ir warmed her whole body.

Just then Narcissa walked in.

"Oh this must be Elaina! My you are pretty! Come and give your Aunt Cissy a hug. Don't be shy!" Elaina like this lady. She felt safe in her arms and her personality reminded her of her mother. Always welcoming and friendly to everyone. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry so she held back the urge.

As Narcissa held her at arms length she studied her. "you look just like your mother dear. If you were the same age I bet I wouldn't be able to tell you apart. Well yes I would because she had blond hair as you very well know. You must get the black from Severus." and as she motioned her to sit again she got herself a cup of tea. "how do you like your tea?"

"mm its delicious. Thank you. Chamomile Am I correct?"

"yes. Dory makes wonderful chamomile tea. She brews it with a little honey. At least you don't have your fathers taste. Severus hates tea. He prefers coffee." and at that Narcissa pretended to gag which made Elaina giggle.

"might I ask, what is my father like? I want to be prepared so I know how to act around him."

"well Severus can be a very difficult man. He can be very strict and he is antisocial. He likes to keep mainly to himself. But deep down, he is a good man. A strong and courageous man with a good heart. Not many people have had the privilege to see that part of him, but I did. When we were young and He-who-must-not-be-named was around. He fought bravely to protect those dear to him. Especially your mother. He loved her very much. She was his whole world and more. And when he thought she was dead, well, he was never the same. He has never let another get close to his heart since. He thought he-who-must-not-be-named had killed her. He didn't know until just a couple of days ago that she had left. I just hope now that he has you he can become himself again."

That gave Elaina a lot to think about. "now dear how about a tour, hmm?"

"yes I would like that."

"right. Follow me." they walked out of the drawing room and came to the entrance hall. "well this is the entrance hall. Do you like the rug dear? It is a Malfoy Original."

"your family made rugs?"

"well the Malfoy family did many thinks. Lucius's Great-great-great grandfather was into rugs. And as I said, the Malfoy's were into many thinks. Some invented potions. Did you know it was a Malfoy who came up with Skele-gro? Yes we Malfoy's are famous for many things. And we are very wealthy. Now we have the hall lined with all the members of the family. Here are the first Malfoy's and in every room you will find many more portraits with many more. Now there is Lucius's study. And her is our library. Our library has many rare books. Some that aren't even in print anymore and some that are banned and some that you cant find anywhere else. Are you a reader?"

"Oh, Oui, Madam. I love to read. I would read all day if I could."

"well you are welcome to use our library whenever you like. I wish Draco was more of a reader. All he seems to want to do these days is hang out with friends and listen to noisy music."

"who is Draco?"

"oh dear I'm sorry, Draco is my son. He is about your age. Well we will meet him in a little bit. His room is on the second floor. No doubt he is taking a nap or listening to his music.

Now then the kitchen is through there and to the right is our ballroom. I host wonderful parties, if I do say so myself. Isn't that right Lucius?"

"oh yes, they are the talk of the prophet for weeks after. No one can rival a Malfoy party."

that made Elaina jump a little. She had almost forgotten that Uncle Lucius was behind her.

"now here we go up the stairs, watch your step. Now to the left is our room, mine and Lucius's. And to the right her is Draco's." she knocked on the door. "DRACO!!! open up there is someone we would like you to meet!"

Elaina heard nothing coming from the other end. Maybe he wasn't here. "DRACO!!! oh and its locked too." she took out her want and muttered, "Alohomora ." and Elaina heard a click.

As Narcissa opened the door they were blasted with very loud music. Elaina had to cover her ears to keep from going deaf. And then she saw him. In the center of the room was a boy with short platinum blond hair head banging to the music playing an air guitar. It was like deja vu. She had seen almost the exact scene in her mothers memory. She could take her eyes off of him. He was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. She she never went for the music kind. She always liked the bookish type. But she couldn't stop stating.

"DRACO!" and when he still didn't hear, she pointed her want to the box and said, "quietus" and immediately the music stopped. Draco looked at it confused and walked over to check what was wrong. "Draco." he jumped probably ten feet in the air.

"oh hello mother, father."

"Draco I want you to meet Elaina Snape. She is Snape's daughter."

that was when Draco saw her. She smiled at him and immediately his knees turned to jelly. She was the most prettiest girl he had ever seen. No way she was Snape's daughter! Snape was old and had a big nose. Elaina's nose was cute and button-ish. He walked toward her and looked in her eyes and he noticed she had violet with specks on onyx. He went to shake her hand but instead he bent and pressed his lips to them while still looking in her eyes.

"and honor to meet you."

she curtsied and blushed, "the same to you."

Narcissa didn't say a word. She was shocked. Its as if she and Lucius didn't exist. Oh this might be a good thing.

"Draco. Snape is on his way. We were just giving Elaina a tour of the manor. She will be attending Hogwarts after the break."

"well I'm sure you are going to love Hogwarts. Your father is head of the Slytherin house. I wonder if you will be in Slytherin. I'm in Slytherin." he was babbling. _I hope she is in Slytherin I hope she is in Slytherin._

Just then the heard a pop and Dory appeared. "Master Severus is her to sees you Master and Mistress."

"thank you dory. Tell him we will be right down. And offer him some refreshments."

and with another pop she was gone.

"alright. Here we go. Ready Elaina?"

just then Elaina was scared. She wasn't ready at all. What if he didn't like her. What if she didn't like him. No she wasn't ready but now it was too late. Alright Elaina, smile and act like everything is alright. Be brave. Mama would have wanted it that way. Well here goes nothing.

AN: well i am so sorry it took so long for me to upload. again this is for my sister. i love her bunches!!! and please review!! i want to know what you think. i also accept suggestions!!! in the next chapter they meet! exciting huh? meeting ur dad for the first time? well im sorry for the wait. please dont kill me :D. enjoy and review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meeting

Elaina was scared. Well maybe not scared. Terrified was more like it. How often do you met your father for the first time? What if he didn't like her? And she was alone. She and Mama had always talked about meeting her father one day. Mama had promised on her 18th birthday they would go. But Mama wasn't here. Mama wasn't there with her holding her hand telling her it was going to be OK. Telling her that her father was going to love her no matter what and to just be brave. Mama wasn't her. Physically.

Elaina could feel her though. She felt as though Mama was there taking her hand and leading her. She could almost here her soothing words, _chéri__, don't be afraid. I am right here with you. Never forget that. Just close your eyes and imagine me here with you. You can do this. _

_OK Mama I can do this. I will be brave Mama, for you. Here goes. _

Down stairs, Severus was scared too. He never knew Izzy was pregnant and now he was going to be a father to a 16 year old. _Oh shit_. What do I say? Should I shake her hand or hug her? No hugging might scare her. It might scared me to. I don't hug. Maybe she'll hate me.

Elaina felt Draco tap her arm and he offered his arm to her. Grateful she took it and they descended the stairs together. _Alright Elaina one foot then the other, thats it. Breathe._

When they stepped into the drawing room she saw a man on the sofa. He wasn't moving though. He just sat so still and he stared ahead at nothing. He hadn't even noticed them approach until Narcissa cleared her throat which make him jump. He walk around to stand in front of them and as soon as he saw her, dozens of emotions ran through him. He never felt like this before.

He noticed right away she looked exactly like Izzy, except for the hair. She was an absolute vision. And he smiled. Severus Snape smiled! Never before has he felt this much love for a person since Izzy. But of course this was a different kind of love. He felt protective of her, especially when he noticed her Draco's arm around hers. He always liked him but he felt like he wanted to break his arms right then and there for even touching her. He gave Draco a look to kill and immediately Draco dropped her arm and backed away. He knew better then to mess with Snape.

Elaina didn't know what to do. This was her father. The man she always dreamed about but was never there. He never got to read her a bed time story. He never got to help her ride her first pony. He never wished her a Happy Birthday even though that was always the wish. She never went to him if she got a booboo. And her first boyfriend never had to undergo interigation. For the first 16 years of her life he wasn't there. And now she has a father.

Elaina blushed and curtsied to her father. "Bonjour, um...Papa? Or would you prefer Severus?"

Severus didn't know what to say. He had no concept of the word. Should she call him papa? That is what he was wasn't it? So why not? "Um Papa is fine with me. Call me whatever you wish." with only one question she had wrapped him around her finger. At this moment, if she had asked him to give her the Eiffel Tower, he would find a way to do it. Just for her. If Severus was acting rationally he might have said for her to call him Severus till they got comfortable. But he didn't care if she called him greasy git, as long as she knew him.

"Well? Are you ready. We should get you settled."

Narcissa interrupted, "oh Severus why don't you stay for a bit and have a nice cup of tea?"

"No Cissy, I want to get her settled in. We have a big day tomorrow. We might be able to get together before school starts up again." School started in exactly 5 days and in 5 days mama would have been gone for 10, but Elaina willed her self not to think about it.

"Merci Aunt Cissy. The tea was se manifeste." and as she and Severus walked toward the fireplace her told her to shout "Hogwarts."

when she stepped out she walked into what looked to be an office. The walls were lined with books and portraits. In the middle was a desk with an old man sitting doing paperwork. Next to his desk was a stand with a sleeping phoenix.

Behind her there was a burst of green flames and Severus stepped out.

"Albus?"

"Ah Severus, back so soon? And this must be Elaina." he walked over to them and shook her hand. "i must say, my dear, that you look exactly like your mother when she was your age. Well except for the hair."

Elaina curtsied and said, "Merci Monsieur. Everyone says that."

I remember your mother. A very smart witch indeed. She was head girls you know. Along with your father here." he then turned to Severus and said, "well Severus I'm sure you will want to get her settled. I will see you at dinner time. Good day."

"good bye Albus. Come with me Elaina."

they walked out of the office and down the stairs case. When they got to the bottom, a large gargoyle jumped to let them through. Elaina felt as though they were walking for hours until they came to a door which Severus took out his want and unlocked the door and walked into his class room. They walked to the back and Severus repeated the action on another door.

"Well I'm sure you must be tired. Your bedroom is right through there. Dory has already brought your things over. Your room is not ready because I have arranged for a French decorator by the name of Pierre DuPont to come and be the decorator. You may decorate it how ever you choose. He will be here at noon tomorrow."

Elaina was excited. She gave Severus a huge smile and said, "oh merci merci!! I have heard of monsieur Dupont. I have heard he is very good. I can not wait. Well I am a little tired. I think I will go rest before supper. See you later...papa." and she walked to her room.

Severus was right, it wasn't ready. There was only a bed with a blanket. Well she can make it look better tomorrow. She was tired. So she laid down and fell asleep. Severus was tired as well so he went to his own room and took a much needed nap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you like it. I tried to put it in my POV cause I never meet my father and I always imagined what would happen the day I would meet him. Also if my french is bad im sorry. I just want yall to know elaina is fench so she is supposed to speak in french a lot So tell me what you think!! again this is for my beautiful sister Elaina who the character is named for!!! I wuv her bunches!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS LIKE I NEED WATER!! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 More Memories and a father daughter talk

Elaina didn't sleep long. She got up about an hour and a half later. Severus was still asleep.

This will be a good time to look at Mama's pensieve again. She went to her trunk and found the bottle and took out her bowl and poured the contents in. As she leaned in, she felt the familiar tug and she was pulled forward. When she landed she was outside.

She saw a house with a sign that said "SOLD" on it. And then she saw her parents. Her dad had his hands over her mothers eyes and was guiding her up the steps.

"Oh Severus really! Why can't I see where I am?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Just hold on we are almost there." He led her to the front of the house and took his hands from around her face. "Now we are here."

"Oh, Severus it is a beautiful house. Whose is it?"

"Mine. Well not really all mine. I was hoping it could be both of ours. We could share it." And he got down on one knee and took her hand. "Isabella Nicolette Lafavre. I love you so much and I can't live without you in my life. You are the sun that starts my mornings and the moon that ends them. I want to live in this house with you forever and have a family and grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

Izzy looked gob smacked! "YES!!!!!" and she leaped into his arms and kissed him for what seemed to last forever. "oh yes Severus I do I do I do!!! I love you so much."

For Elaina it seemed reflexive when she gagged. She never knew her father but she did not want to see her parents making out on the front lawn! Then she felt the familiar tug and she was back in her bedroom.

So her mother did love him. But why did she leave him? Then she leaned in to look at another memory and was tugged in.

She landed in a room with lots of mirrors and love sofas. Standing in front of one mirror was her mother dressed all in white. It was her mother's wedding day.

**(AN: for my idea of her mothers wedding dress go to my profile and click the link)**

She looked so beautiful. There was another lady in the room who had flaming red hair and was wearing an emerald green bridesmaid dress.

"Lily, how do I look?"

So it was lily. Her mother talked of her all the time.

"Izzy stop fretting you look beautiful! Severus is going to die and go to heaven when he sees you. Just let me fix the veil, its crooked."

As she fixed it there was a knock on the door. "who is it?"

"oh no one special, just the parents of the bride"

Lily went to open the door, "mom, dad" and she hugged them. Elaina felt her heart tug a little. She missed her grandparents. They were always there for her and they loved her so much. It hurt seeing them again. "come in. well?" she twirled for them, "how do I look?"

They were speechless. Grandpa looked like he was going to cry which he never did and grandma was already balling. "a vision," said Elaina's grandma. "Just a vision."

Grandpa took her hand, "now sweet heart, are you sure you want to go through with this. You know what he does. Its not too late to back out."

Izzy yanked her hand back and looked hurt.

"Daddy I love Severus. And you know he in only a spy because Dumbledore needs one. Severus loves me too. He would never hurt me. We have already had this discussion. Why on today of all days would you bring that up?"

Grandma was quick to reassure her. "sweet heart we love you and only want what is best. We know you love Severus. We don't doubt that. I'm just thinking of your future. What if you-know-who finds out? Huh? Then what? We only want to protect you."

"I know mother. But Severus is a brave man. And I am a bright witch. I know how to defend myself. In fact, Severus had the same fears you do. He has been teaching me legimens and teaching me a lot of spells. I will be OK."

"Alright see you at the alter." he mother left the room and her father took her hand.

"It's about to start Papa. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. You are my only child. I remember when your mother and I brought you home from the hospital. So tiny and so precious. I made a vow that day, to always protect you and to be the best father I could be. Your aren't a little girl anymore. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Oh Daddy. I love you and you have been the best father any girl could hope to dream for. Now come on time for me to become Mrs. Snape."

Elaina felt the tug and the scene dissolved and she was back in her room. Whoa! So her father was a death eater? But only pretending. Dumbledore needed a spy and Severus did it. Elaina felt a newfound sense of respect for her father. To risk his life like that takes a lot of bravery.

**knock knock**

"Come in."

Severus opened the door. "I hope I didn't wake you. I was hoping we could talk before we go to the great hall for supper."

"You didn't wake me. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well first maybe some rules ought to be in order. Curfew at midnight. I want to know where you are at all times. "

"Fair enough. And I want to give you rules too."

"Oh really? OK then I'll hear the rules and let you know if I agree to them or not. I am the adult."

"I also wish for you to be home at midnight. And I don't want secrets. Mother and I shared everything. I'm not accustomed to secrets anyway. If you are doing something I want to know what it is. I already know about you being a Death Eater."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Mother told me." She didn't want him to know just yet that she had the pensieve and the diary. " And I know you aren't a real one either. You are a spy for Dumbledore."

"Yes, well don't go blabbing on about it to everyone. That isn't for people to know about."

What did he think she was? A child? "I'm not stupid and I don't babble! I know how to keep secrets. Also I wish for you to teach me legimens."

"OK. I will. Another thing. You are to do your homework before you go off dilly dallying."

"Well thats a given rule. I'm very smart. In case you weren't aware I had top marks at Beauxbatons. Mother made me study all the time. And she was there if I ever needed help"

"Very well. Shall we go? Supper is about to start."

As they walked down to the great hall, Severus couldn't help but think he was talking to himself sorta. She was just like him with his temper and contradicting. He had started to think he was way in over his head. But who knows, maybe he could become a father. He had dreamed of becoming one when he was younger. When he and Izzy were first married they had decided on six children. But Izzy wasn't here. Only Elaina. Maybe it isn't too late. He vowed right there he would try his best to be the best father Elaina deserved.

**AN: ok here is chapter 6. yay!! I hope you like it. And thank you for those who reveiwed! But I need more people! I would love to have more reviews! I need to know what you think. How will I know if my story is any good if you dont tell me?!!! again this is for my beautiful sister!!! I hope she likes it too.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: OK so this is chapter 7. I know I'm so sorry for having it to u guys late but school started up again and its been homework up the old wazzoo! I haven't found anytime! And I am in college BTW not high school. So that means no more time. I got this to you as soon as I could. I hope everyone reviews cause how am I gonna know if its any good if u don't tell me!!!! also thank you to those who did review!!! 3**_

Chapter 7 Meeting the Hogwarts Professors

Snape and Elaina walked side by side in silence, neither wanting to break it. So much has happened in a little amount of time.

Elaina just meet this man and she already knows so much yet so little. He is very quiet. At Malfoy Manor he hardly said a word except, goodbye. And when they got to Hogwarts it was, I'm tired. She knew he liked black. His clothes were black. His furniture and decor were black. She did see a hint of red and brown on the books that were on the bookshelves. He own many books, and Elaina was eager to read them. Elaina loved to read. She loved learning about new things and places and people. When she read a book of fiction it was as if she went to another world. She liked the kind of novels where you could just curl up in a big arm chair and read and everyone knows not to disturb you because, you are reading. Yep that was what Elaina was looking forward to.

To her side Severus was in his own thoughts. What was she thinking? He couldn't read her face. And he was good at that. Reading faces often helped him find the cheaters. He knows she has a bit of an attitude. But of course she had a right because Severus just kinda attacked her. He should have known she was smart just by her school records from Beauxbatons. Maybe he was a bit harsh. He didn't have to accuse her of dilly-dallying. He knew she got top marks. And secretly he was proud. Maybe she could surpass that insufferable know-it-all-Granger, with her wild hair and idiot friends.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Elaina saw 4 large tables and a 5th in front with the rest of the teachers sitting. The ceiling was enchanted to look like floating candles. All the teachers looked at them as they walked in. Professor Dumbledore gave Elaina a slight nod.

They stopped in front of the teachers and Snape cleared his throat, "May I have your attention. Everyone, this is my daughter, Elaina. She will be living with me from now on in the castle. You need not worry about the details." he turned to Elaina, "shall we eat?" and he motioned for her to sit at the table. Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and food suddenly appeared in front of them. Elaina was taken back because at Beauxbatons, waiters came and waited on the girls. Elaina helped her self to roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, and carrots.

Well McGonagall wasn't having any of this no details. "Hello Elaina, I'm am Professor McGonagall. Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I turned 16 in May. I made top marks at Beauxbatons Academy. My mother passed away 5 days ago. In the will she stated I am to come live with my father. I had never met Papa before. And now I am here."

"oh you poor dear having to lose your mother at such a young age. Dear you are always welcome in my office if you need a bit of woman talk."

"Merci Madame McGonagall. It has been tough. But I am staying strong for Mama."

Severus was annoyed. Leave it to Minerva to butt in. The rest of the teachers proceeded to introduce themselves.

A very large man at the end stood up. "I'm Hagrid. I teacher Care of Magical Creatures. If you are in that class you will love it. And Fang is real nice too."

"Bonjour pleased to meet you Hagrid. I'm sure fang is darling" Elaina had no idea what or who Fang was but just the name freaked her out. But it seemed to make Hagrid smile behind his huge bushy beard.

A scrawny woman with bottle like glasses stood up, "i am professor Trelawney. I see terrible doom for you my child if you don't study in the art of divination!"

"um, well thats lovely Professor Trelawney." Elaina was definitely not signing up for that class with her. She was NUTS!

A short man stood on his chair and Elaina could barley see him. "I'm professor Flitwick. I teach charms. Pleased to meet you." and he gave a short bow.

"Pleased to meet you Professor Flitwick."

A short plump woman with a rag looking hat stood. "i am Pomona Sprout and I teach Herbology. Anything you need to know about magical plants I can be sure to help."

"Bonjour."

and before the next man who stood up to speak, Elaina gasped! "i know who you are! Your Sirius Black! I heard you were wrongly accused of murdering the Potter's. Wow its a pleasure to meet you sir. I can't imagine what it must have been like to live like that all those years. But what are you doing here at Hogwarts?"

Sirius grinned his wolfy grin. "well its a pleasure to meet you. I'm am here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA's. It will be a pleasure having someone in my class who likes me."

"oh I am sure many more will likely believe you before the school year is over." and Elaina smiled at him. Oh Severus did not like this. Now his daughter was fraternizing with the dog! Stupid mutt.

Dumbledore stood and greeted himself. "as you know I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts. The castle is your home. Feel free to explore. Just be careful. I am sorry you are not meeting other teachers as most like to eat in their offices or are at home for the summer. I do hope you enjoy it here. And if you ever need anything, I'm sure any of the professors will be more then happy to assist you."

"Merci Professor Dumbledore. I am happy to be here."

Elaina new she would like I there. All the teachers were really kind and welcoming. Although she thought that Trelawney was a little crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys im so sorry i havent updatd in a long time. i just havent had the time and my heart hasnt been in the story. im ending it here and it anyone wants to pick up where i left off thats ok. again sorry


End file.
